Wales
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = Country | galaxy = | region = United Kingdom | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Cardiff; Llanwelly Village | 1st = }} Points of Interest ; Llanwelly Village: Llanwelly is a small Welsh village and the home of the aristocratic Talbot family. Sir John Talbot and his family lived inside Talbot Castle which overlooked the cloistered village streets. Llanwelly was also the location of an antiques shop owned by Charles Confliffe and his daughter Gwen. It was not uncommon for gypsy caravans to travel through Llanwelly as well. In 1941, Llanwelly was the site of a werwewolf scare which resulted in the untimely death of Wolf Man Larry Talbot. Other points of interest in the village include Chapman's and Saneman's Products. ; Charles Conliffe's Antiques: Owned by Charles Conliffe and his daughter Gwen, this was a small shop in Llanwelly Village. It was here that Larry Talbot purchased his silver-tipped wolf's-head cane. Following the death of Jenny Williams, Jenny's mother and several of her friends came to the shop, openly accusing Gwen of being responsible for Jenny's murder (Gwen actually had nothing to do with it). It was also in this shop that Larry Talbot first met Gwen's fiancé, Frank Andrews. ; Gypsy camp: This was where Larry Talbot, Gwen Conliffe and Jenny Williams went on their ill-fated palm reading excursion. The fortune teller Bela turned into a wolf and killed Jenny Williams just outside the camp. Larry Talbot came to her aid and killed Bela with his silver-tipped cane, but not before suffering a bite that would eventually mark him with the curse of the werewolf as well. ; Queen's Hospital: Located in the city of Cardiff, this is where Doctor Frank Mannering worked as a surgeon. In the early 1940s, Larry Talbot was admitted to Queen's Hospital after he had been found unconscious in streets with a severe head wound. Talbot tried to warn Mannering and the rest of the hospital staff that he was a werewolf, but his warnings were largely ignored. On the night of the full moon, Talbot transformed into the Wolf Man, broke through the hospital window and escaped. ; Talbot Castle: Talbot Castle was the ancestral home of Sir John Talbot and his family. Following the death of his first son, John Talbot left the estate to his youngest son, Larry, who had been estranged from his family for more than eighteen years. Sir John converted the attic of the mansion into an observatory and installed a telescope. It was through this telscope that Larry learned about and became enamored with a villager named Gwen Conliffe. ; Talbot Family Crypt: The eternal resting place for all of the Talbot family members. Inside the crypts are vaults for ancestors named Elizabeth and Martin Talbot, Sir John Talbot, John Talbot's first son, and a special casket for his second son, Larry Talbot. The inscription on the coffin reads, "Lawrence Stewart Talbot - who died at the age of 31". In 1943, two grave robbers broke into the crypt and tried to purloin valuables they believed had been buried with Larry Talbot. The light of the full moon shone through a window and resurrected Talbot as the Wolf Man. Films that take place in * Huntress: Spirit of the Night * Wolf Man, The (1941) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Countries Category:Wales